Love Hurts but it Cures
by Jona-chan02
Summary: Kagome's in love with Inuyasha but it appears that he is in love with Kikyou, the prettiest girl in school. Their love story started during a rainy day when Kagome was left by her school bus and goes home with InuYasha... PLease READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's my first story. It's about Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, and the others are also there. Please read and review!

* * *

**Love Hurts but It Cures**

**Kagome's POV**

"Hey Sango, did you see Inuyasha?"I asked my best friend

"No why would I?"she told me

I was looking for Inuyasha. Again. I don't know, but I really miss him these days. It's like I want him with me all the time.

Last week I saw him flirting with Kikyo. I got jealous, even if I know I have no right. Sango should never have told me. She's always telling me things like that. Anyway, since last week, I have been avoiding Inuyasha.

"I thought you don't like him anymore?"she asked me

"Yes…"

"Then why are you looking for him?"

I was gonna reply then he passed by. My heart started to beat faster.

_Oh! It's Inuyasha!_

I wanted to scream to him and hug him, but he just passed by without even looking at me

Sango noticed me and giggled

"Ahem. I thought you don't like him anymore?"she asked.

"I don't!"I protested.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" she told me.

"No, it's just that…"

Then, suddenly, I saw Kikyo running to Inuyasha. Upon reaching him, she immediately put a hand under his arm.

"Yasha! Wait for me!" said Kikyo

_Augh… there she goes again…flirting with him!_

I thought with a tinge of jealousy.

After that, Kikyo noticed me enviously looking at them.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Ooohh… I need to think of the next chapter…

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You want a fight? I'll give you one!**

"Oh, Kagome, are you jealous?" Kikyou asked me

I glared at her

"why would I be jealous?"I asked her angrily

"Because you like my boyfriend." She said to me then smiled "Actually, you're trying to steal him from me, right?"

_Augh! If I can kill you now Kikyou, I will!_

"Kagome!" Sango whispered fiercely. I turned to her and saw that she was also glaring at Kikyou

That Kikyou, she is such a flirt! Sango hates her too. Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, was actually Kikyou's ex. Up to now Sango says that she feels Miroku is still in love with Kikyou. Who'd blame her? Miroku is my friend and I know that he still has feelings for Kikyou.

Inuyasha stared at the two of us. I admit that we were like kids fighting over a toy but I cant help it. Kikyou asked for a fight, I'm gonna give her one!

I couldn't control my feelings anymore, so even if I didn't like it, I jumped at her and pulled her hair. Inuyasha and Sango tried to break my grip off her. Kikyou was screaming like crazy, and many students were already around us.

"Get off me!"She screamed then pulled at my hair. I pulled harder.

"Please, you stop it now Kagome!" she pleaded.

I didn't want to believe what was happening. I'm already 14, and I'm still acting like that?

"Augh! Darn, you're such a!" I told her, unable to continue. I'm not one to say bad words, but back then I wanted to throw her the worst words I know. I think I would've removed her scalp if not for Inuyasha's.

I was down on the floor, atop Kikyou and pulling her scalp off her head, when I heard some stifled laughter. I looked at Kagome just as she gasped and turned to her right.I glanced at her direction and saw Inuyasha laughing so hard that he almost cried. That was the first time I saw him cry for months, and I was really surprised. The look on the students' faces made me think that they too were surprised.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyou screamed at him and pushed me off her. She groped around for her headdress that came off her hair."HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME?!"

I couldn't help but laugh myself. Here was the prettiest girl in school, all dirty and –literally- groping around the dirt.

I glanced my friend. Sango smiled.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Love Hurts but it cures Chapter 3

_He's… smiling?_

I was so surprised. Inuyasha and I had been fighting since he and Kikyou got together. I guess I got a little jealous. It was a surprise that I made him smile.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kikyou screamed. "Come on! Let's get out of this place!"

Inuyasha pulled her up then they went away together. Just then, the bell rung and the other students all scrambled back to their classrooms.

_Sigh… what a bad day…_

_**Later that day….**_

Inuyasha's POV

"Hey, Inuyasha!" my friend, Sesshomaru called out. "Will you come with Miroku and me tonight?"

"We're gonna have a sleepover at my place." Miroku added.

I shook my head. "No, but thanks guys. It's raining pretty hard tonight."

_These guys… It's raining and they wanna have a sleepover…_

"Okay. If you don't want to." Sesshomaru answered.

"But, care for a ride with us?" Miroku offered.

"Ummm… I'll stay here first."

"Okay, if that's what you want. Bye!"

I watched as my friends sped past me.

_Why do I feel like something's gonna happen tonight?_

Kagome's POV

_Augh… Darn! I'm so late! I think I just missed the bus!_

It was raining pretty hard that night. I had to do some chores for our homeroom teacher.

I ran to the waiting area but there was no one in sight. It appears I'm the only one left in the whole campus.

I was about to turn around when I saw… someone.

_Is that… a person?_

_Yes! That's definitely someone!_

I moved closer, ignoring the cold and the rain. The person was in the rain, and he was definitely colder than I was.

_Oh no! It can't… be…_

I was surprised out of my wits when I realized who the person was.

Thank you for reading!!!!

I checked my story stats and it appears that almost 180 people read my story this month and none reviewed!!! (But there were 250+ hits!!!)

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm begging you!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated so long! I was really so busy. Very sorry!

I hope you like this new chapter!

**Normal POV**

"I didn't know that stupid basketball game will last this long…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Their basketball game just ended and he was so annoyed already. It was already 6:30 PM and to top it all off it was also raining.

"If I get a cold Coach is gonna see my Mom…" he grunted again.

Making his way towards the gate he saw a shadow of a girl making her way towards him. she decided she would talk to him after all.

"huh? Is that…" he craned his neck to see who it was.

"Kagome?" he called out when she got closer.

The girl was dripping wet and she appeared to be crying. Inuyasha heard her whispering something that was barely audible. He only caught a few words

"Stupid… missed the bus… how… home now?" she was saying.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She hurriedly wiped her tears. There were tears in her eyes and Inuyasha saw them despite the rain.

"I'm fine…" she replied.

She started walking and Inuyasha could see that she's in pain.

"Hey are you okay?" he asks again.

"Yes, I'm fine…" she replied.

He grabbed the right arm of Kagome and said, "don't push yourself…"

Kagome shoved his arm away angrily.

She shouted at him, "I'm fine! Can't you just leave me alone?"

She ran and slipped on the wet pavement. Inuyasha hurriedly caught up to her and helped her up.

"I don't you… don't push yourself… what are you doing out here in the rain anyway?" he sat down next to her.

Kagome started sobbing quietly.

"Come on… let me carry you." He offered his back for Kagome to climb on. "Don't be stupid and just get on"

Since Inuyasha's house was near to the school he decides to let her go to his place.

**Kagome's POV**

_Inuyasha's carrying me… my heart's beating so fast and I hope he wouldn't feel my hearbeat against his back… I'm so happy, yet scared at the same time since Kikyo might find out… I shouldn't be here… what am I doing?_

**Inuyasha's POV**

_Kagome seems quite scared or nervous… I wonder why? She's never been like this before… What should I say to her? Should I talk? I guess I should say sorry…_

They finally arrived in Inuyasha's house.

He put down Kagome as she removed her shoes. Inuyasha did the same and told Kagome to just wait.

Inuyasha went inside his room to change his clothes and Kagome waited in the living room. She thought of sitting down but decided to stand because she was afraid she might soak the chairs, after all, she was still wet from the rain.

Suddenly she felt cold as cold air passes through an open window.

After a while she heard door closing and was surprised when she saw Inuyasha in front of her, topless. Instead of wearing his usual robe, he just wore a red pair of something that looked like pajamas.

Her knees were shaking, she couldn't move and Inuyasha moved closer to her and wrapped the towel he was holding around her. He held her like that for a while. Finally he spoke. "Here, use this. Just take a bath inside. I've already prepared clothes for you."

Kagome walked towards the bathroom and saw clothe pieces neatly folded on the table beside the door. She asked Inuyasha, curious about the beautiful clothing, "Inuyasha, who owns these clothes?"

He seemed hesitant at first, but then he answered, "My Mom's. She isn't using them right now since she's at the castle."

"Oh…" was all she could say. She went inside the bathroom, which was connected to Inuyasha's room, and felt her cheeks go red as she remembered the image of a topless Inuyasha.

_I would do anything just to touch those muscles… _she thought involuntarily. Realizing what she had been thinking just a while ago, Kagome groaned. "What the hell is wrong with me…"

While Kagome was taking a bath, Inuyasha was preparing them food. He had learned how to cook from his mother. For others he seemed like a useless half-demon but in fact, his mother taught him many things when he was younger.

After a while, Kagome went out of the bathroom and dressed up. She headed towards the living room when she saw Inuyasha. She sensed something wasn't right. She kept on thinking of what it was until she crossed her arm because of the cold and felt that her shirt was loose. She didn't mind it though.

"I see you're done. Let's eat." He told her and walked towards the dining room.

"You… you can cook?" she asked him not believing.

"Yes. Is that an insult or a compliment?" he answered, smirking, although he hurt deep inside.

Kagome smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I just didn't know you could cook…"

"It's okay, common for people like you."

Kagome was starting to get angry but she just controlled it.

Inuyasha assisted Kagome like they were in a date. Kagome insisted they prayed first then they ate.

Kagome was about to take a bite when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked, feeling her face getting red.

"Nothing… nothing…" he replied with a slight blush. "I… I won't eat unless you start."

"Why?"

"No reason at all."

"Hmm.. okay.." Kagome was getting suspicious but she shook it off.

She started eating and immediately thought it was wonderful. The food tasted very delicious but she had no plan on letting Inuyasha know. She acted as though the food tasted so-so. On the other hand, Inuyasha was very disappointed since he thought Kagome didn't appreciate his cooking. He expected a reaction out of her.

After Kagome was finished, she got her phone and called her Mom telling she would be staying over a "friend's" house. Her Mom immediately agreed. A few minutes later, Inuyasha heard someone shouting in the balcony which was where Kagome was. At first he thought maybe she was just fighting with someone over the phone.

Then her heard something broke. He checked Kagome and saw something that made him take a step back in surprise.

* * *

To be continued…

Hopefully I can finish this soon! Reviews please!


End file.
